Heretofore, there has been known a technique of mounting an emergency notification device on a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle, wherein, in the event of an emergency such as traffic accident or sudden illness, a vehicle occupant can perform a notification to an emergency call center as an information center to ask for rescue contacts with rescue facilities such as a fire department, a police department and a medical center.
In this emergency notification device, vehicle body information such as a vehicle body number and an emergency notification phone number is preliminarily registered. Further, in the event of an emergency, vehicle location information and other information are automatically or manually notified to the emergency call center, together with the vehicle body information.
One example of this conventional on-vehicle emergency notification device is described in the following Patent Document 1. In the on-vehicle emergency notification device described in the Patent Document 1, when a user presses an emergency notification transmit button in the event of an emergency such as traffic accident, a notification is performed to an information center by a phone built into the device, and then when a communicable state with the information center is established, data such as a vehicle traveling direction and vehicle location information is transmitted to the information center, followed by a voice call.
Further, the on-vehicle emergency notification device described in the Patent Document 1 is configured to normally receive supply of electric power from a main battery of the vehicle. However, in the case where the vehicle undergoes a collision due to traffic accident or the like, the main battery itself can be damaged, or an interconnection can be disconnected, making it impossible to supply electric power from the main battery. Therefore, an auxiliary battery is built into the on-vehicle emergency notification device to enable the on-vehicle emergency notification device to receive the supply of electric power therefrom in place of the main battery.